Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: O
*'o' or *'oasis' oasis *'obedecer' obey *'obediencia' allegiance *'obediencia' obedience *'obediente' dutiful *'obediente' obedient *'obedientemente' obediently *'obelisco' obelisk *'obesidad' obesity *'obeso' obese *'obispado' bishopric *'obispo' bishop *'objeción' objection *'objetividad' objectivity *'objetivo' objective *'objetivos opuestos' cross-purposes *'objeto móvil' sprite *'objeto' object *'objetor' objector *'oblea de silicio' wafer *'oblicuamente' askance *'oblicuo' oblique *'obligación' liability *'obligación' obligation *'obligado' beholden *'obligar' compel (to -) *'obligar' obligate (to -) *'obligar' oblige (to -) *'obligatorio' mandatory *'obligatorio' obligatory *'oblongo' oblong *'oboe' oboe *'óbolo' mite *'obra de sillería' stonework *'obra maestra' masterpiece *'obrero metalúrgico' metalworker *'obrero portuario' longshoreman *'obrero' laborer *'obrero' worker *'obrero' workman *'obreros' blue collar workers *'obscenidad' bawdiness *'obscenidad' obscenity *'obscenidad' ribaldry *'obscenidad' smut *'obsceno' bawdy *'obsceno' obscene *'obscuro' somber *'obsequio' treat *'observación' observation *'observaciones' remarks *'observador' observer *'observancia' observance *'observar las estrellas' stargaze (to -) *'observar' observe (to -) *'observatorio' observatory *'obsesión' obsession *'obsesionar' obsess (to -) *'obsolescencia' obsolescence *'obsoleto' obsolescent *'obsoleto' obsolete *'obstáculo' blockage *'obstáculo' obstacle *'obstetra' obstetrician *'obstetricia' obstetrics *'obstétrico' obstetrical *'obstinación' obstinacy *'obstinado' obstinate *'obstinado' opinionated *'obstinado' pig-headed *'obstinado' stout *'obstrucción' obstruction *'obstrucción' stoppage *'obstruir' bar (to -) *'obstruir' obstruct (to -) *'obtener' obtain (to -) *'obtuso' obtuse *'obviamente' obviously *'obvio' obvious *'ocasión' occasion *'ocasional' occasional *'ocaso' sunset *'occidental' occidental *'occidental' western *'occidente' occident *'occipital' occipital *'oceánico' oceanic *'Oceano Pacífico (el -)' Pacific Ocean *'océano' ocean *'ochavo' boar fish *'ocio' leisure *'ociosidad' idleness *'ocioso' dawdler *'ocioso' idle *'ocioso' idler *'ocluir' occlude (to -) *'oclusión' occlusion *'ocre' ocher *'octágono' octagon *'octal' octal *'octano' octane *'octava' octave *'octubre' October *'ocular' ocular *'oculista' oculist *'ocultamiento' concealment *'ocultar' conceal (to -) *'oculto' occult *'ocupación' occupancy *'ocupación' occupation *'ocupado' occupied *'ocupante' occupant *'ocupante' occupier *'ocupar' occupy (to -) *'ocurrencia tardía' afterthought *'ocurrir' befall (to -) *'ocurrir' occur (to -) *'oda' ode *'odio' abhorrence *'odio' odium *'odioso' invidious *'odioso' odious *'Odisea (la -)' Odyssey (the -) *'odofobia' odophobia *'odontología' dentistry *'oeste' west *'ofensa' offence (UK) *'ofensa' offense (US) *'ofensiva' offensive *'oferta' bid *'oferta' offer *'oficial' official *'oficialmente' officially *'oficiar' officiate *'oficina de correos' post office *'oficina' office *'oficinista' clerk *'ofrecer amistad' befriend (to -) *'ofrecer' offer (to -) *'ofrenda' offering *'oftálmico' ophthalmic *'oftalmológico' ophthalmological *'oftalmoscopio' ophthalmoscope *'ogro' ogre *'Ohio' Ohio *'ohmio' ohm *'oír por casualidad' overhear (to -) *'ojiva' warhead *'ojo de la cerradura' keyhole *'ojos saltones' bulging eyes *'ola grande' breaker *'ola' wave *'oleada' billow *'oleaginoso' oleaginous *'oler' smell (to -) *'olfatear' sniff (to -) *'olfatorio' olfactory *'oligarquía' oligarchy *'oligoelemento' oligoelement *'olivar' olive grove *'olivarero' olive grower *'olivicultor' olive grower *'olivicultura' olive farming *'olla' boiler *'olla' kettle *'olla' pot *'olor' a smell *'olor' odor *'olor' scent *'oloroso' odorous *'olvidado' oblivious *'olvido' oblivion *'ombligo' navel *'ominoso' ominous *'omisión' omission *'omitir' omit (to -) *'omitir' skip (to -) *'omnipotencia' omnipotence *'omnipotente' almighty *'omnipotente' omnipotent *'omnipresencia' omnipresence *'omnipresente' omnipresent *'omnisciencia' omniscience *'omnisciente' omniscient *'omnívoro' omnivorous *'omoplato' shoulder blade *'onda' ripple *'onda' wave *'ondeante' billowy *'ondulación' undulation *'ondulado' corrugated *'ondulado' undulate *'ondulado' wavy *'ondular' corrugate (to -) *'ónix' onyx *'onomatopeya' onomatopoeia *'onomatopéyico' onomatopoeic *'ONU (Organización de las Naciones Unidas)' U.N. (United Nations) *'onza' ounce *'onza' rounce *'opacidad' opacity *'opaco' opaque *'ópalo' opal *'opción disponible' available choice *'opcion por omisión' default *'opción' choice *'opción' option *'opción' switch (of a program) *'opcional' optional *'ópera' opera *'operación' operation *'operador cinematográfico' cameraman *'operador lógico' logical operator *'operador' operator *'operando' operand *'operar' operate (to -) *'operario de mantenimiento de la línea' lineman *'operativo' operating *'operativo' operative *'opereta' operetta *'opinión' opinion *'opio' opium *'oponente' contestant *'oponerse' antagonize (to -) *'oponerse' oppose (to -) *'oportunidad' chance *'oportunidad' opportunity *'oportunismo' opportunism *'oportunista' opportunist *'oportuno' convenient *'oportuno' opportune *'oportuno' timely *'oposición' opposition *'opresión' oppression *'opresor' oppressor *'oprimir' oppress (to -) *'oprimir' overbear (to -) *'optar' opt (to -) *'optativo' optional *'óptica' optics *'óptico' optic *'óptico' optical *'óptico' optician *'optimista' optimist *'optimista' optimistic *'optimizar' optimize (to -) *'óptimo' optimal *'óptimo' optimum *'optometría' optometry *'opuesto' contradictory *'opuesto' opposed *'opuesto' opposite *'opulencia' opulence *'opulento' opulent *'oración' oration *'oración' prayer *'oráculo' oracle *'orador persuasivo y arrebatador' spellbinder *'orador' orator *'orador' speaker *'oral' oral *'orangután' orangutan *'orar' pray (to -) *'orbe' orb *'órbita' orbit *'orbital' orbital *'ordalía' ordeal *'orden del día' agenda *'orden' command *'orden' orderliness *'orden' sorting *'orden' tidiness *'ordenación' ordination *'ordenación' sorting *'ordenada' ordinate *'ordenado' tidy *'ordenador analógico' analog computer *'ordenador de maletín' briefcase computer, a laptop *'ordenador personal' personal computer *'ordenador portátil' laptop *'ordenador portátil' notebook (computer) *'ordenador' computer *'ordeñadora' milker *'ordenancista' disciplinarian *'ordenanza' orderly *'ordenar' assort (to -) *'ordeñar' milk off (to -) *'ordenar' ordain (to -) *'ordenar' sort (to -) *'ordinal' ordinal *'ordinario' ordinary *'Oregón' Oregon *'orfandad' orphanage *'organdí' organdy *'orgánico' organic *'organismo' organism *'organista' organist *'organización' organization *'organizar' arrange (to -) *'organizar' organize (to -) *'órgano' organ *'órganos vitales' vitals *'orgasmo' orgasm *'orgía' an orgy *'orgullo' pride *'orgulloso' prideful *'orgulloso' proud *'orientable' directional *'orientación' orientation *'oriental' oriental *'orientar' orientate (to -) *'orientarse' orientate (to -) *'oriente' orient *'orificio de drenaje' drain hole *'orificio de vaciado' drain hole *'orificio nasal' nostril *'orificio' orifice *'origen' origin *'originador' originator *'original' original *'original' primal *'originalidad' originality *'originalmente' originally *'originar' originate (to -) *'orilla del camino' roadside *'orilla' shore *'orina' urine *'orinar' urinate (to -) *'ornamentación' ornamentation *'ornamental' ornamental *'ornamento' ornament *'ornitología' ornithology *'oro o plata en lingotes' bullion *'orquesta' orchestra *'orquestación' orchestration *'orquestal' orchestral *'orquestar' orchestrate (to -) *'ortodoxia' orthodoxy *'ortodoxo' orthodox *'ortografía' spelling *'ortográfico' orthographic *'ortopédico' orthopaedic (UK) *'ortopédico' orthopedic (US) *'oruga' caterpillar *'oscilación' oscillation *'oscilación' sway *'oscilador' oscillator *'oscilar' oscillate (to -) *'oscurecer' darken (to -) *'oscuridad' blackness *'oscuridad' darkness *'oscuridad' obscurity *'oscuro' dark *'oscuro' dim *'oscuro' dingy *'oscuro' dusky *'oscuro' shadowy *'óseo' bony *'óseo' osseous *'osificación' ossification *'osificarse' ossify (to -) *'Oslo' Oslo *'ósmosis' osmosis *'oso hormiguero' anteater *'oso marsupial' koala *'oso' bear *'ostensible' ostensible *'ostentación' ostentation *'ostentoso' ostentatious *'osteoblasto' osteoblast *'osteópata' osteopath *'ostión' Portuguese oyster *'ostra' common oyster *'ostra' oyster *'ostracismo' ostracism *'otitis' otitis *'otoñal' autumnal *'otoño' autumn *'otoscopio' otoscope *'otra vez' again *'otro' another *'otro' other *'otros' other *'ovación' ovation *'ovalado' oval *'ovario' ovary *'oveja' sheep *'ovulación' ovulation *'óvulo' ovum *'Oxford' Oxford *'oxidar' oxidize (to -) *'óxido' oxide *'óxido' rust *'oxigenación' oxygenation *'oxigenar' oxygenate (to -) *'oxígeno' oxygen *'oyente' listener *'ozono' ozone Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners